


Tony Stark New Beginnings 2

by dragonnan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Fandom Assembles, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Only Canon I Accept, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Universe Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Fanart of Tony StarkPost Endgame





	Tony Stark New Beginnings 2

Following the loss of his arm, Tony begins creating prosthetics for everyone who needs them; offering his creations for free to children and those of low income.

[ ](https://postimg.cc/bDnqH0gj)


End file.
